


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by ubertastic



Series: Spread Your Wings [1]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertastic/pseuds/ubertastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanya may always go to sleep as the sun rises, but Eila's bed will always have space for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

It was late. Or early, considering the sun just rose. But for a night witch, biological clocks and typical perceptions of time were skewed. 

Sanya stalked the halls of the Romangan base en route to her room, nearly falling asleep as she walked. Her hands fiddled with her tie as she moved, but despite the sluggishness of her motions, she successfully untied the silken strip of cloth. The top button of her shirt was next, followed by the next, and the next…

By the time she reached her destination, she was clutching her half-open shirt closed with one hand and groping for the door handle with the other. She slowly entered the room, using the door as support for her tired body, while her fingers fumbled with the finals buttons holding the soft, white cotton together. The next minute, her shirt was off, and the rest of her clothing, sans undergarments, followed the first article to the floor.

In another minute, she hit the bottom bunk bed like a rock, already asleep.

Eila jolted awake, neither surprised nor bothered by the sudden intrusion. Rather, she sighed and mumbled her standard “Just for today,” before throwing half of the blanket around her nightly bedfellow. Settling back into the mattress, however, she paused and decided to act on impulse and plant a light kiss on Sanya’s forehead.

Feeling fully satisfied with herself, Eila let sleep overtake her again; she didn’t notice the smile that spread on Sanya’s unconscious face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net as part of the one-shot collection "Spread Your Wings". 
> 
> URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6569262/1/


End file.
